minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gerald-XR-Donovan/"Below The Bedrock" Episode Predictions
Hey guys. Today I'm gonna be giving my predictions for Episode 4 based on trophy names and some other stuff. Looking at my PS4, these are the trophy names for Below The Bedrock: Behind And Underneath Poetry in Motion A Friend in Need Not What You Expected Out Of Time Tougher Than Diamonds Now, I'm going to analyse these trophy names to figure out what could POSSIBLY happen (remember, these are just predictions, I'm not spoiling anything) Behind and Underneath - They are going to either fight or sneak past the Enderman, go below the bedrock (pun intended), and discover the city the synopsis was talking about. Poetry in Motion - I'm not good with poetry, so I have no idea what this could mean. A Friend in Need - This chapter name gives me very bad vibes. I can seriously see you having to choose between two characters, and the one you don't choose is gonna die. Not What You Expected - Unlike most people, I don't think removing his powers is gonna be hard. I feel like this has to do with Romeo's backstory. They think he just went mad with power, but what if it's deeper than that? He could have a really deep backstory that no one was expecting. Out of Time - Again, unlike most people, I don't think they're too late to remove his powers. I feel like Romeo will catch on to them trying to remove his powers, and teleport himself and Stella to them... Tougher Than Diamonds - Leading to this chapter. Stella and Jesse are going to fight either willingly or unwillingly, which I'll explain in a sec. Jesse is gonna realize that he can't win against them. Romeo and/or Stella (again I'll explain in a sec) will teleport away back to Beacontown. They now know how to return, and the episode ends. Now for some character roles. Jesse Pretty obvious. Petra I honestly don't know. Jack I feel if you left Nurm, he will slowly start to become more depressed. Nurm/Lluna Since they're determinant, they'll likely get little screen time, if they ever got much at all. Radar If there is a choice between two people, I can see Radar being in it. It's been hinted at lots of times, and he seems to be the new fan favorite. Xara Not a clue. Romeo He will catch on to them taking his power and make Stella fight Jesse. Stella Based on your episode 3 choices, there are many ways things could play out with Stella. If you let her join you and saved Lluna: She will be grateful, refuse to fight, and Romeo will ditch her. If you let her join you and saved Nurm: Stella will be mad, but not forget that Jesse let her join her. She will pretend to fight him. Romeo will catch on to this and ditch her. If you didn't let her join you and saved Lluna: Stella will be grateful, and pretend to fight you. Again, Romeo will catch on to this and ditch Stella. If you didn't let her join you and left Lluna: Stella will be furious, and willingly attack Jesse. Once the fight is over, she and Romeo teleport away. New characters Since we don't know anything about Soup or other new characters, I'm just gonna leave this one blank for now. Returning characters? Ivor Sorry Ivor fans, but Telltale have probably changed the ninja's identity at this point. Lukas Eric Stirpe already said he won't be in this episode. Axel Doubt it Olivia Doubt it. Thanks for reading. Remember, these are just my predictions and are not canon in any way. Category:Blog posts